Samurai Deeper Kyo (Anime)
Samurai Deeper Kyo (サムライ ディーパー キョウ) is a anime series that was created, written and illustrated by Akimine Kamijyo. The series aired in Japan on July 2, 2002 to December 23, 2002. The English version aired on July 31, 2006 to November 25, 2006. Just like with the Fruits Basket (Anime), this anime has a total of 26 episodes. The English version was acquired by Media Blasters under its AnimeWorks label in 2003. The English version briefly aired on Encore network channels in the United States. In the year 1600, during the battle of Sekigahara, warriors Kyoshiro Mibu and "Demon Eyes" Kyo - the legendary slayer of a thousand men - engaged in fierce combat. Both men disappeared when a meteor crashed in the battlegrounds. Four years later, Kyoshiro is spotted on a rural highway, acting as a traveling medicine salesman. He is captured by the female bounty hunter Yuya Shiina when she discovers that deep inside him is the dormant personality of "Demon Eyes" Kyo himself. Plot Samurai Deeper Kyo follows Demon Eyes Kyo, a feared samurai seeking to regain his body after his soul is sealed inside the body of his rival, Mibu Kyoshiro. Kyo is joined in his search by the bounty-hunter Yuya Shiina, the heir to the Tokugawa shogunate Benitora; and Yukimura Sanada, a known rival of the Tokugawa. Difference Between Anime and Manga *Kyo is an artificial construct, born of Kyoshiro's attempt to purge violence and cruelty from himself: Kyo is the dark half of Kyoshiro's soul in a Mibu-made homunculus. *While Kyo is resealed inside Kyoshiro after losing a swordfight to him, the circumstances behind it are different. Kyoshiro confronts Kyo at the Battle of Sekigahara in order to stop his bloody rampage, rather than to protect Sakuya. *Apart from these and flashbacks to his time with Muramasa, Akira and Hotaru, the anime provides fewer details of Kyo's past. *The character of Yuya is often relegated to a peripheral character, while the role of the kenyou is enhanced. Theme Songs :Opening *"Blue Requiem" (Ep. 1 - 26) :Closing *"Love Deeper" (Ep. 1 - 26) Episodes :26 Voice Cast :Japanese *Katsuyuki Konishi as Kyoshiro Mibu/Demon Eyes Kyo *Yui Horie as Yuya Shiina *Megumi Ogata as Yukimura Sanada & Kosuke Anayama *Akira Ishida as Sasuke Sarutobi *Takashi Matsuyama as Saizo Kiragakure *Yumi Kakazu as Izumo no Okuni *Toshihiko Seki as Benitora *Sho Hayami as Nobunaga Oda *Soichiro Hoshi as Akira *as Hotaru *as Migeira *as Nobuyuki Sanada *as Antera *as Mika *as Mika's Father :English *Dan Green as Kyoshiro Mibu/Demon Eyes Kyo *Veronica Taylor as Yuya Shiina *Christopher Kromer as Yukimura Sanada *Michell Newman as Sasuke Sarutobi *Marc Diraison as Saizo Kiragakure *Deborah S. Craig as Izumo no Okuni *Wayne Grayson as Benitora *J. David Brimmer as Nobunaga Oda *Michael Sinterniklaas as Akira *as Hotaru *as Migeira *as Nobuyuki Sanada *as Kosuke Anayama *as Antera *Lisa Oritz as Mika *Greg Abbey as Mika's Father all information on the Samurai Deeper Kyo (Anime) came from https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_Deeper_Kyo